


Magic

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Journey home [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble multipairing, multishipping sul fandom di Merlin.





	Magic

Magic

  
Arthur/Morgana, ooc.  
  
Cap.1 Prince  
  
  
Morgana si chiuse dietro la porta della camera. Prese con una mano dalle dita affusolate l’orlo della gonna del vestito candido che indossava. Il pellicciotto che lo decorava all’altezza dei seni le solleticava il collo. Ad ogni suo movimento la ciocca mora e riccia, che era sfuggita al suo chignon, ondeggiava al fianco del viso allungato. Si sedette sul letto accanto al sovrano.  
Arthur teneva le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e fissava il baldacchino sopra di sé.  
“Certo che lo tratti davvero troppo bene quel servo” sussurrò Morgana. Si sporse e gli passò le mani tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandogli il caschetto.  
“Sei così tenero e carino” mormorò.  
  
[109].

  
  
Merlin/Morgana  
  
Cap.2Birthday  
  
Morgana ridacchiò, socchiuse gli occhi e piegò il capo di lato.  
“Non mi hai ancora detto se il regalo ti piace” sussurrò. Si sporse in avanti e appoggiò la mano sul tavolaccio di legno, facendo scricchiolare la panca su cui era accomodata. Merlin deglutì un paio di volte, rosso in volto e diede un altro calcio al libro sotto al letto, facendolo strisciare fino all’altezza del muro. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e boccheggiò.  
“Milady, io non mi aspettavo certo che avreste passato il compleanno di un servo insieme a lui” gemette. Morgana si alzò in piedi.  
“Sei molto più di un semplice servo, per me” rispose.  
  
[108].

  
Lancewen.  
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
  
  
  


Cap.3 Ritorno

Lancelot entrò nella stanza, la sua armatura cigolava e gli stridii metallici risuonarono nella camera. Gwen appoggiò le lenzuola candide, emananti profumo di bucato, sul letto. Si passò le mani sulla gonna, lisciando le pieghe della gonna.

“Gwen” si sentì chiamare. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi.

“Non pensavo foste voi” sussurrò. Lancelot le sorrise e la raggiunse, mettendoglisi dinnanzi.

“Non siete lieta di rivedermi?” domandò. Le prese la mano nella propria.

“Sono sempre grata al fato quando mi permette di rivedermi” rispose Gwen, intrecciando le sue dita a quelle di lui.

“Nei momenti realmente importanti, tornerò sempre al vostro fianco” promise Lancelot.

[103].

  
Ooc. Merwen   
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
  
  
  


Cap.4 Servi

Merlin passò lo straccio umido sul pavimento più volte su un’incrostazione di vino, lavandola man mano.

“Gwen…” disse. Gwen era inginocchiata sul pavimento dietro di lui e stava passando una spugna insaponata sopra una macchia di grasso che macchiava il pavimento ai piedi del tavolo.

“Dimmi” rispose. Merlin raggiunse il secchio, il sudore gli imperlava la fronte.

“Artù ti piace?” domandò. Gwen ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Non credo che a nessun servo come noi possa mai piacere un nobile. Sembrano tanto importanti, garbati e fieri, ma in realtà non sanno nemmeno vestirsi da soli. Perché?” domandò.

“Perché mi piaci ed ero geloso” ammise Merlin.

“Anche tu” rispose Gwen, avvampando.

[110].

  
What if. Freya/Gwaine. Scritta per Relie Diadamat.

Cap.5 Dama maledetta

“Io e te non abbiamo nulla in comune. Io sono cresciuta nelle tenebre. E tu, con quel sorriso sornione e sciocco sul volto, non hai idea di che vuol dire” disse con voce roca Freya, rabbrividendo nel suo vestito rosso. Gwaine la guardò in viso, la giovane si rifletté nelle iridi castane di lui.

“Lo so” rispose l’avventuriero.

“Perché dovremmo stare insieme?” domandò Freya.

“Non conosco le brutture di questo mondo meno di te, mia pantera. Questo viso è la mia maschera” rispose Gwaine.

“Tu hai il cuore di un cavaliere” ribatté la giovane. Gwaine le porse una rosa.

“E voi della dama per cui un cavaliere morirebbe” rispose.

[109].

  
What if. Au. Freya/Morgana. Scritta per Relie Diadamat.

Cap.6 Inganno di strega

“Una strega ti maledisse, una strega ti può liberare” disse Morgana. Freya rabbrividì e indietreggiò. Si passò le mani sporche sulle braccia, il suo vestito rosso lacero lasciava scoperte porzioni di pelle.

“Tu sei un’amica di Merlin?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Morgana piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli mori.

“Lui è un falso amico. Non ti libererà da Bastet. Io vengo dai lidi del futuro, lo so. Se seguirai lui morrai” disse con voce seducente.

< Così bella, così fragile… eppure ha fermato Morgause > pensò. Freya la guardò in viso e arrossì.

“Mi salverai?” domandò. Morgana sorrise.

“Certo” promise.

[106].

  
Scritta per Mergana che l'aveva richiesta.  
Merarthur BROTP.  
  
  
Cap.7 Mi manca il tuo sorriso  
  
  


Merlin si massaggiò una mano con l’altra. Piegò di lato il capo e sbadigliò, socchiudendo gli occhi arrossati.

“Sembri sempre stanco ultimamente. Non dirmi che ti faccio lavorare troppo, non fai nemmeno la metà delle mansioni che dovrebbe fare un servo” disse Arthur. Osservò Merlin massaggiarsi il collo e corrugò la fronte.

Merlin si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori.

< Peccato che passo tutte le notti ha usare la mia magia di nascosto per salvare la vita a voi, vostra maestà! > gridò mentalmente.

“E siete qui per ricordarmene qualcuna?” domandò.

Arthur scrollò le spalle.

“Sono qui per ricordarti di ridere” borbottò.

[105].

  
Scritta per Mergana che l’aveva richiesta. 

Morwen BROTP.

Prompt:

A Hard Day’s night; Beatles.

  
  
Cap.8 Con te mi sento bene  
   
  
  


“Signora, io non me lo merito” sussurrò Gwen, mentre Morgana le allacciava il pellicciotto bianco intorno al collo.

“Non dovrebbe farmi simili regali”. Aggiunse la serva.

Morgana le sorrise e si mise una ciocca, dei suoi lunghi capelli neri ondulati, dietro l’orecchio.

“Per occuparti di me, ogni giorno arrivi a sera che sei stanca” sussurrò.

Le fiamme vermiglie delle candele le si riflettevano negli occhi.

“Ti meriteresti anche di più” sussurrò, piegando le labbra rosse e piene.

Le guance scure di Gwen si tinsero di rosso, la giovane sorrise e chinò il capo.

“Avere lei come mia signora è già il più grande premio” bisbigliò con voce tremante.

[108].


End file.
